Black Adam
Black Adam was a former slave in the Ancient Egyptian influenced country Kahndaq. Freed by the Wizard, Adam would be granted great powers to save his country, becoming an ancient Egyptian war God. Eventually, though, Adam would be imprisoned and would return to face the hero Shazam. Biography Great Power Adam, a young man in Kahndaq, was present when Ibac invaded the country, murdering all his family except his nephew, Aman. After saving Aman, who had been given the life of a slave, Adam was injured, but when Aman was chosen to be the champion of the Wizard he managed to save Adam. Upon discovering his nephew's powers, Adam wept upon discovering Aman would not use them to get revenge on Ibac. Stealing his nephew's powers, effectively sacrificing Aman, Adam took the great powers and activated them by saying the word Shazam. Adam became Black Adam, the hero of Kahndaq, turning Ibac to stone and saving his beloved nation from the Seven Deadly Sins. However, Adam soon fell from grace as he then betrayed the Wizard. Adam ended up murdering those that represented the powers of Shazam, sparing only the Wizard. However, he was subsequently imprisoned, with escape only being possible if one were to utter the word Shazam outside of his resting place. Escape In the 21st Century, when Dr. Sivana uttered Shazam in front of Adam's resting place, the great hero would quickly awaken in his "Shazam Form" and decimate Sivana's crew. Demanding to know the location of the Wizard, Adam spared only Sivana, whom he discovered to speak his language, though Adam learned English soon after. Although Sivana attempted to show Adam how much civilization had advanced since the days of Kahndaq, the fallen hero refused to see the change and killed a man for taking control of his worker's pensions. Adam decided to reshape the world in his own image, though discovered the Wizard had made another champion. Ordering Sivana to find the Seven Deadly Sins, Adam himself rampaged through the city of Philadelphia to try and find the new champion. The new champion, a child named Billy Batson himself confronted Adam. Batson refused to channel his powers into Adam, instead he gave them to his foster siblings and friends, using them to fight Adam. Billy even transformed Tawky Tawny to fight Adam. It was only when the boy tricked Adam into reverting into his human form did the fight end. The years caught up with Adam and aged him faster than he could say Shazam, making him little more than dust in the wind. Reborn Death did not bring Adam peace, though Batson scattered his ashes in the Kahndaqi desert. Two siblings, one of the Sons of Adam, used an ancient spell to bring Adam back to fight against the oppressive government. While the first sibling, Amon, died, the second, Adrianna, survived. Adam refused to have the Sons of Adam call him master, but nonetheless murdered the descendent of Ibac who had taken the country's throne. However, soon after he learned of the Crime Syndicate invading the Earth and vowed to take them down. Adam joined the Secret Society, however, he only did so to witness the Earth's new "leaders". Declaring the Earth belonged to nobody, Adam went and found Ultraman in Metropolis, but was brutally beaten, his body salvaged by Black Manta. Eventually Adam began to heal, deciding to join the madman Lex Luthor against the Syndicate. Adam's group was successful and he shortly afterwards returned to Kahndaq. Futures End During the Earth 2 War, Adam offered his services and ended up teaming up with Shazam. Still wanting the other champion's power, late in the war, Adam had gained Shazam's trust enough for the captain of marvels to let his guard down. Closer than he ever was to getting Shazam's powers, Adam was stopped by Superman and sent to the Phantom Zone. There he became one of the most powerful phantoms, confronting the agents of SHADE when they entered the zone. Attempting to either keep the agents in the Zone with him or escape with them, Adam began to fight Frankenstein. In the end, though, the maddened Adam was defeated and left stuck in the Zone. He was approached by Ray Palmer and given a choice, aid in the fight against the Brainiac God or rot as a phantom. Accepting, Black Adam helped Palmer's team escape from Brainiac and depose Father Time before returning to Kahndaq. Powers Gifted with the powers of Shazam, Black Adam was given five different powers from five different deities. Category:Supervillain Category:Shazam Rogues Gallery Category:Parahuman